1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power structure of a hydraulic tool, and more particularly to the power structure including a first connecting unit and a second connecting unit connected with a power source, and a second spindle of a hydraulic tube being used to output a power, thus forming a reciprocated operating output structure of a double-directional hydraulic power.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional power structure of a hydraulic tool includes a double-operating pipeline connected with a hydraulic tube so that a pressure source is outputted to generate a larger hydraulic power. However, when the conventional power structure matches with other components of another power unit to operate, an interrupted space will generate to influence an effective output travel. In addition, an operating space is limited, having replacement and maintenance inconvenience. A connection of the pipeline is provided with the hydraulic tube to affect the output travel, the other components of another power unit which match with the conventional power structure, and the replacement and maintenance of the pipeline.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.